Instant messaging software is widely used to enable a computer user to communicate electronically over a wide area network, such as the Internet, with other users. Typically, the instant messaging service is set up to alert a user or users whenever another authorized user is logged on to a server such as an Internet server—a capability known as “presence.” The user creates a list of other authorized users that are of interest or importance to the user, and shares the list with the service. The server routinely and automatically scans all logged in users and determines when any other user on the user's list is logged onto the server or has otherwise established access to the service. When a listed user is located, the service allows the user to initiate a private chat or communication session with the listed user, and vice versa. Unlike electronic mail, IM is primarily used by subscribers to “chat” (exchange simple text messages in real-time or in near-real-time) with one or more other IM users. Users can communicate through IM using a computerized interface, such as a website or a dedicated IM Interface, that is accessible through the Internet using a PC, a PDA, a cell phone or other similar device or technique for accessing the Internet.
Instant messaging services constitute a widely used Internet application, and are offered by a growing number of Internet service providers. Popular legacy IM applications include America Online's Instant Messenger™ (trademarked and owned by America Online Inc.), Microsoft's Network Messenger™ (trademarked and owned by Microsoft Corporation), as well as Yahoo! Messenger™ (trademarked and owned by Yahoo! Corporation). However, many of these legacy IM applications are not compatible with each other, thus preventing IM communication between users running different IM software. As a result of this problem, open source IM software, such as Jabber™ (trademarked and owned by Jabber Software Foundation) is gaining popularity. Jabber™ is an open XML protocol for the real-time exchange of messages and presence between any two points on the Internet. The benefit of Jabber™ is that it allows users to send and receive IM messages from other users who are running different IM software or different operating systems, and also allows the transfer of files and receipt of headlines. Communication between Jabber™ users and users of legacy IM services is made possible by “gateways”, and Jabber™ developers have created software that provides gateways to AOL Instant Messenger™, MSN Network Messenger™, and Yahoo! Messenger™. The availability of Jabber™ and similar flexible IM software or programs allows users of different IM software to instantly communicate with one another. As a result of Jabber's™ success, legacy IM system providers are now revising their IM software to make their services more compatible with other legacy IM systems.
To access a subscription IM service, a user accesses an instant messaging server through a communication network or means such as the Internet (or other appropriate wide area network), and usually provides a screen name and password or other form of identification to log in to or access the instant messaging server or IM network. Once a user has logged in to the appropriate IM server or network, his presence on the server or network is made known or available to all other IM users designated by the logged in user in the user's list (listed users are commonly referred to as “buddies”). Each user and buddy can then engage in typed conversations with other buddies connected to the IM server or system.
With particular reference to the non-subscription Jabber™ IM software, a first user can establish an account on a Jabber™ server (a server running Jabber™ software). The account is identified by a Jabber™ address (also known as a Jabber ID) that looks like an email address. For example, if the Jabber™ server is running or operating at locationone.com, the first user's Jabber™ ID can be user1@locationone.com. A second user can establish an account on a second Jabber™ server operating at locationtwo.com, the account can be identified by a Jabber™ ID unique to the second user's address on his chosen Jabber™ server, for example, user2@locationtwo.com. When the first user desires to send Jabber™ messages to the second user, the first user types a message on a computerized interface, and sends the message. The message is handled by the first Jabber™ server at locationone.com, which opens a network communication connection (such as an Internet connection) to the second Jabber™ server at locationtwo.com. The IM message is then routed as a server-to-server message across the connection to the second Jabber™ server at locationtwo.com. The second Jabber™ server at locationtwo.com reads the message's intended recipient address as user2@locationtwo.com, and delivers the message to that address, where it is opened and displayed on the second user's computerized interface. Jabber™ thus allows users of computerized interfaces based on different operating systems and IM programs to communicate through IM across multiple servers, so long as a communication channel can be opened between the computerized interfaces and the server(s). Obviously, Jabber™ and legacy IM services also permit users to communicate when the users are logged on to the same IM server. For example, two users can connect to a single IM server using PDAs, laptops, or other computerized interfaces that can establish a gateway connection to the IM server. In that case, the need for server to server communication is eliminated since the single IM server can simply route IM messages between the logged-on users to each user's computerized interface.
Because IM is a text-based service geared towards instant typed communication, IM communications are generally not used to transfer large files, such as, sound, graphic, image or program files. Additionally, the use of IM communication to request, access and retrieve data, such as equipment data from remotely located building equipment and automation systems, has not been heretofore realized or appreciated.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple and efficient technique for providing building equipment and automation data and information to local and remotely located users.